Soul Trap (Skyrim)
Soul Trap '''is an ''Apprentice ''level spell in the Conjuration school of magicka in . It may also be used as a Weapon Enchantment. Using Soul Trap To capture a soul, the player must have at least one empty soul gem (of the appropriate level) in inventory. Either cast the Soul Trap spell on the target or attack the target with a weapon enchanted with Soul Trap, then slay it before the duration of the effect runs out. If done correctly, the soul will be trapped in the first Soul Gem of appropriate size available in the inventory. Usage success * When the kill is successful within the allotted time, a message will display on the screen, a confirmation sound may be heard, and the animation of soul absorption may be seen, not unlike dragon soul absorption. * If the player has the appropriate level of Soul Gem, the message will be "Soul captured!" * If the player does not have an empty gem, or one of a high enough level, the message will state that fact, and the spell fails. * If the spell expires before the creature dies, or fails in some other way, no message will be provided. Soul gem information * '''Warning. If the player does not have a Soul Gem of the appropriate level (if there is no small enough stone available) a larger stone will be used instead, effectively wasting the larger gem, as the majority of Soul Gems are not reusable. (The exceptions that are reusable are discussed on the Soul Gem page.) * If the player captures a smaller soul than the Soul Gem can hold and wants to clear the soul from the Soul Gem, the player simply needs to drop the Soul Gem on the ground and pick it back up. Dropping the filled Soul Gem clears the soul from within it so that larger soul gems are not wasted. * For more information on how to obtain and utilize captured souls, see Soul Gem. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight:' 1 *'Value:' 100 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Court Wizards *Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold Perks *The Soul Stealer perk allows all Bound Weapons to automatically cast Soul Trap on enemies upon contact. Target still needs to be killed within 60 seconds for the soul to be captured, and only one target may be afflicted at a time. *Enchanting a dagger with Soul Trap and having the Assassin's Blade perk is a highly effective for filling Soul Gems. Additional information *Sentient souls captured with a Black Soul Gem will always be of the "Grand" value. *Repeatedly casting soul trap in the presence of a dead body will raise the conjuration level rapidly. *Enchanting a bow with Soul Trap or Fiery Soul Trap and setting the duration timer to one second is highly effective for Archers, as it provides a high number of uses and guarantees a soul, as each arrow re-applies the Soul Trap to the target, hence the killing shot will capture the target's soul. ru:Захват душ (Skyrim) Category:Spells Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Conjuration Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Effects Category:Effects